


Everything You Do Is Magic

by lululawrence



Series: Everything You Do Is Magic [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Fic, M/M, SO, and I wrote it in the middle of the night, and other than that just suspend reality, like that's literally the only explanation, niall is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall is drunk he needs everyone to know how much he loves his larents, but one night ends a bit differently. </p><p>Or the crack fic no one except one very silly anon ever asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Do Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, y'all can blame my anon for this. So thanks, nonnie! And I'm sorry to everyone else. Lol
> 
> edit: please note i'm about 100% positive this is unbetaed and absolutely not brit picked so yeah. just. keep that in mind thanks lol

Niall was drunk. 

To be fair, most nights Niall was at least a little tipsy, but tonight he was ridiculously drunk, and whenever he was this drunk he became incredibly loving. He just really loved people and he wanted people to know it!

He had been really into the girl he decided to bring back to the hotel when they left, but then they had to wait for the cab to get them there and that left him with his thoughts. Thoughts about how amazing life was, how great beer was, how he had the best friends in the world, and how much he loved his larents. 

No, like, he really did love them, and ever since he ran across the title that some fans had given Harry and Louis he had taken to using it himself. It was perfect! They were Larry Stylinson and they really were pretty much his parents! Larents! Niall didn't understand why so few people appreciated it the way he did. Usually the girls he talked to about them just looked at him like he was crazy. 

Yet another reason why this bird was gonna make for a craic night; she looked at him with curiosity and then once he explained she seemed to understand. Niall had never encountered this before! It made him feel the express need to press his face right into her mostly exposed breasts. She really had some gorgeous tits and they needed to feel appreciated. He figured they could pass that appreciation on to their owner because he appreciated her for understanding him too. Lots of love, lots of appreciation. Niall appreciated appreciation and wanted to make sure everyone knew they were appreciated amply. 

“Are you trying to make a home there?” Monica teased. 

“Jus’ making sure they know they're appreciated. And you. I appreciate you too. I appreciate everyone who understands why I love my larents,” Niall explained. Quite well, too, he thought. Full sentences and everything. Maybe he wasn’t as drunk as initially expected. 

He let out a melancholic sigh as he finally drew back and flopped against Corsica’s side. 

“Sometimes, I wish they were my real parents,” he murmured. “I really do! They'd be so great. Massive supporters of what I wanted to do, always there with loads of hugs and snuggles. I really like to snuggle,” Niall said as he peered up at Danica from where his head was laying on her shoulder. 

“I believe you,” she agreed, patting his cheek. Niall offered his best smile up to her before cuddling back in and wrapping his arm around her waist. 

“Harry would cook the best meals and they'd be so patient but also fun! They'd have the best fun raising me and I would love hanging with them! Lou could teach me footie and Harry could teach me to braid and we could be our own singing family like the Von Trabbs!”

“I think they were the Von Trapps, darling.”

“Shh…” Niall whispered, gently smushing his index finger against her lips. “That's what I said.”

She hummed against his finger before pulling it away. Her lips were so soft though, he wanted to touch them again but this time with his face. He'd already touched them with his face! Back at the club! He should do it again!

He was just pulling himself up so he could kiss her when the cabby announced they were at his hotel. Why weren't they at home? He's in London, he should be home. Oh, right, Veronica. He didn't want her to know where his home was. Hotel is safer. Right. He's glad he thinks of these things. Very important. 

“Niall, aren't you going to pay him?”

Niall laughed hysterically. He'd almost forgotten to pay! That would have been the funniest story ever! Who takes a cab and then forgets to pay? That's so ridiculous!

He continued laughing as he swiped his card through the machine, made sure he left a good tip by pressing one of the buttons with the precalculated amount, and then went back to climbing out. 

“Didja know that whenever I lose my toothbrush I can always go to Louis because he packs spares?” Niall laughed as he leaned into Lonica and guided her towards the lifts. “Everyone thinks he can't pack for shit but the truth is he just packs enough for everyone! It's like he knows how much I need him.”

Thinking of it that way, Niall became much more sober. It had been a couple of months since he had seen Harry and Louis and he missed them. 

“I really do,” he sniffled. 

“Need Louis?”

“No,” Niall argues. Wait. He does need Louis too. Hmm. “Well, yes, need him, but I really miss him so much. And Harry. And Harry’s need to always be naked. I dunno why he can't just throw on some pants like the rest of us, but I guess if I had a cock like his I wouldn't mind everyone seeing it either,” he mused. 

He looked down at the front of his jeans and began to mess with them a little bit. Once the lift opened on their floor Sunitra had to help him out. He had gotten so tired he could barely move other than to make sure his cock knew he still appreciated it (even if it wasn't as perfect as Harry’s). 

“Pet, which room is yours? And why’re you messin’ with yourself?”

“I want my dick to know I still love him even if he isn't as pretty as Harry’s,” he said as he pointed to his left. Right. Whichever way was the way he was pointing. He didn't remember if it was left or right, but his room was the one at the end of that side of the hall, yep. 

Marcia seemed to understand his need to reassure his cock, and he was so happy about that. She was so understanding and he just so appreciated it. 

“I appreciate you, you know that?”

“Yes, me and my breasts,” she confirmed as she stopped outside his door. 

He looked up at her with wonder. “Yes! And your breasts,” he agreed as he shoved the key in so she could open the door. “I appreciate your breasts very much a lot, I do,” he murmured as he saw the glorious bed come into sight. He just wanted to lay down so bad. Just laying down and closing his eyes would give him the energy to have a fun fuck, yes it would. 

As soon as he closed his eyes, Niall was sound asleep.

✨✨✨

Harry scratched his stomach as he yawned and padded softly into the kitchen. He flipped on the kettle and pulled down both of their favorite mugs before getting the milk, sugar, and tea out for their morning cuppas. He was standing there, staring at the kettle, trying to remember what he had dreamt about when he heard a sound. 

More specifically, he heard what sounded like a baby. 

He whirled around, confused and suddenly wide awake. Why would he have heard a baby? He froze as soon as he turned towards the small table they kept in the kitchen for when it was just the two of them. On top of it was an infant carrier with a very alive baby inside. 

“What the fuck…” Harry whispered before slowly walking over to it. 

Inside was a beautiful, brunet, ruddy cheeked baby that was cooing at him as if he recognized Harry. He plucked the note that was tucked into the side of the carrier and read the single line. 

Take care of Niall. 

Shit. “Hey, Lou? There's something you should see down here!”

**Author's Note:**

> If for some strange reason this makes you wanna come say hi, you can find me on [tumblr](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com) and try really hard to be present on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lululawrence1d).
> 
> I also decided, two years later, to make a fic post for this ridiculous little thing I'm so fond of, so should you so desire, please feel free to reblog it [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/170541130168/everything-you-do-is-magic-by-lululawrence-niall) lol


End file.
